


Road To Home

by celina7x



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Chandler Riggs - Freeform, F/M, Fate, Hell, Home, Norman Reedus - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, road - Freeform, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: This is the sequel to Fate or Hell. This story contains strong language, graphic violence, and alcohol use





	1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Fate or Hell. This story contains strong language, graphic violence, and alcohol use


	2. Death

She let out a breath while her eyes slowly closed. She was gone. I hold her closely to me as I hear Angel and Pauly crying. I know what I have to do next so I take out my knife and set her body down. I put the knife next to her head

Angel: I can't...

She looks away as Pauly stands and watches. I look back down at Celina's body and put my hand on her face as I get ready

*SNAP*

A tree branch breaks and I quickly get up and turn around

Daryl: Both of you go to the other side

Angel grabs Pauly's hand and runs off

Angel: Dad!

I quickly run over. There's a guy pointing a gun at them

Guy: Woah now easy. I'm not trying to cause any trouble just looking for some food and water if you have any to spare

Daryl: No

Guy: Please I'm sure you have plenty since you have kids with you

Daryl: There's only enough for them

Guy: Well that's a shame

He looks at the corner and nods. I look and get hit in the face with a gun by a girl. I fall next to the kids

Guy: It didn't have to be this way

Pauly: Leave us alone!

Girl: Shut up you little shit! Give us everything now!

Angel: No!

I couldn't believe my kids weren't scared of them

Guy: look out!

The girl gets attacked by a walker giving me a chance to sneak up on the guy. He gets ready to point the gun when I quickly stab him in the head with my knife. He falls taking me with him as I take the knife out then look at the girl. She stopped screaming. I get up and walk over only to see her getting eaten by not just a walker. It was Celina. I look over at Angel and Pauly. They were in shock as they watched. Angel looks at me but I put my finger on my lip so she doesn't make a sound. She nods. I start walking over to Celina quietly while she was eating. She stops and looks at me then gets up and starts walking over to me. It reminded me of when Merle turned. She got closer to me while I just stood there when suddenly 

*BANG*

The bullet goes through the side of her head. She falls to the ground. I look over and see Pauly holding Jesus's gun aiming at her

Daryl: Pauly what the hell?!

I run over to her. She was dead for sure this time. I look over at Pauly, he looked angry 

Daryl: Why did you do that?

Pauly: Negan said to shoot them in the head when they came back to life so that's what I did. She's gone now

Angel: You bastard! You just killed mom

Pauly: That wasn't mom you moron, have you not been listening to what Negan said in training

Angel: Mom has a hole in her head now! 

Pauly: Shut up Angel!

Angel: You shut up Pauly!

Daryl: Both of you shut up!

They both look at me. Angel looked shocked

Daryl: Get your things we're leaving now

They do what I say as I grab some blankets and wrap it around Celina's body. I then go over to the guy and grab his bag. He had medicine and water in it so I take them out and put them into our bag. I rip off the straps from the bag and tie them on my crossbow making look like a backpack and wrap it around my back

Angel: We're ready dad

Daryl: Alright

I go back to Celina's body and pick her up

Daryl: Let's go


	3. Road To Home

An Hour Later...

The sun was up. We just followed the road. Pauly was ahead of us while Angel stuck with me

Angel: Dad

Daryl: Huh?

Angel: Are you mad at me?

Daryl: No why?

Angel: Because you yelled at me and Pauly 

Daryl: You two were arguing so I yelled to make you stop

Angel: Are you mad at Pauly?

I stayed quiet

Angel: Don't worry I'm mad at him to

Pauly: I can hear you!

Angel: I'm not talking to you!

Daryl: Cut it out

Angel: Sorry

She looks down

Daryl: Cheer up kiddo 

She looks at me

Daryl: Tell me about Negan

Angel: Negan? Why?

Daryl: I just want to know if he was good to you and Pauly 

Angel: Yeah he was very nice to us

Daryl: Did you like him?

Angel: I did at first until mom told me he was a bad man. Then he tied us up and I knew right there he was bad

Daryl: Did you love him like a father before he...

Angel: No never. When mom told me about you I always wanted to meet you and now you're here and even though we just met you're my dad and I love you

I look and smile at her 

Daryl: That means alot Angel. I love you to 

She smiles 

Angel: Umm dad

Daryl: Yeah?

Angel: I have to go to the bathroom

Daryl: Ah shit


	4. Don't Go Too Far

We stop by the forest

Daryl: Don't go too far Angel

Angel: Well I have to. I don't want you both to see me

Daryl: Go behind that tree right there then

Angel: Ok

She runs into the forest behind the tree. I had set Celina's body on the ground. It was just me and Pauly now. Pauly was standing there with his arms folded and was looking down at the ground

Daryl: Where did you learn how to shoot a gun?

Pauly: Negan; who else?

Daryl: I thought so

Pauly: Why do you care?

Daryl: Just asking

Pauly: Well stop asking and stop talking to me. I want nothing to do with you

Daryl: Sorry I even asked 

ANGEL'S P.O.V.

After I was done I decided to wander off a bit. I see flowers and start picking at them. Hopefully dad will like these 

Man: Hello little girl

I look up and see a man standing there

Me: Hi

Man: What's a cute thing like you doing out here alone? 

Me: Just grabbing flowers for my dad

Man: Oh so your dad is here?

Me: Yeah 

I finish picking the flowers

Me: Well I got to go before he gets worried, bye

I start walking away but noticed the man following me so ignored him. As I was almost close to dad and Pauly the man was still following me so I stop and look at him

Me: My dad won't be happy if he sees you and my brother will probably shoot you 

He doesn't say anything but stares at me. I start walking faster as he does the same so I run for it and see him running to

DARYL'S P.O.V.

Angel: Dad!!!

Pauly and I quickly look and see a man grab her and take her as she screams

Daryl: Angel!

I look at Pauly

Daryl: Wait here!

I take out my crossbow and run after them. I see a trail of flowers so I follow them

Angel: Dad help me!!

I can see them through the distance so I run over to get a better shot. I catch up halfway then shoot the bastard in the leg. He yells then falls. Angel crawls but he grabs her leg as she tries kicking him off. I shoot him in the head then run over to Angel. She quickly gets up and hugs me tightly. I do the same

Angel: I'm sorry for wandering off

Daryl: What were you thinking?

Angel: I saw these flowers and I wanted to give them to you as a gift

Daryl: Those flowers right there?

I point at the trail. She nods

Daryl: Are there more?

She nods again

Daryl: Show me

I take her hand feeling it shake. She takes me to where the flowers were and starts picking at them. She finishes then shows me

Daryl: They're beautiful

She smiles then looks down

Daryl: Come on let's get out of here


	5. What Am I Thinking

She grabs my hand as we go back to Pauly. He was sitting away from Celina's body covered in blood. He was in shock

Daryl: Pauly?

Angel: What did you do now!

Pauly looks up

Pauly: Something was in mom so I let it out

I was shocked at what he said

Daryl: Angel stay with Pauly

Angel: But dad

Daryl: Angel 

Angel sighs then goes over to him. I walk over to Celina's body. She way lying there uncovered. Her stomach was opened and there was something moving in there. My heart started pounding fast as I got close enough to look inside. It was a baby

Daryl: Oh my god 

I walked away in disbelief 

Angel: Dad?

Daryl: Just stay right there 

I stop then start breathing heavily. I don't know what I'm going to do or I should say; HOW am I going to do this? I walk back over and take my knife out. I watch as it's moving around. Its a boy. I don't think I can do this. I walk away again

Daryl: Fuck!

I see Angel and Pauly looking at me. I can't do it. I can't believe what I'm about to do. I grab one of the bags and start heading into the forest

PAULY'S P.O.V.

Pauly: What the hell is he doing?

Angel: I don't know; should we follow him?

Pauly: I will, stay here

I follow Daryl into the forest. He leads me to a dead body. I hide in the bush and watch. He goes over to the body then uses his knife as he starts chopping the fingers off and puts them in the bag he took. I stop watching then head back to Angel

Angel: What did you see?

Pauly: He's gone crazy

Angel: What?

We see him come out of the forest

Pauly: Don't say anything; ok?

Angel: Ok

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I just couldn't do it. I walk back over to Celina's body. I grab one of the blankets and set it down as I kneel over and look at the baby. I take out my knife, take a couple of breaths, cut the umbilical cord, and wrap the blanket around him. I look at him then take out a finger and put it by its mouth. It starts eating it

Daryl: What the fuck am I doing?

Angel: Dad?

Daryl: Angel? 

Angel: What are you doing?

Daryl: I'm just...

How the hell do I explain this?

Angel: Dad your scaring me; can we leave please?

Daryl: Yeah we should get out of here

Angel: What about mom?

Daryl: I'll get her

Angel: What about the baby?

Daryl: What?

Angel: You're holding the baby right? So if you're carrying mom; whose going to carry the baby?

Daryl: How do you know about the baby?

Angel: Mom told me. Is it a boy or a girl?

Daryl: A boy

Angel: I can hold him 

Daryl: Angel he's...

Angel: I know I'll be careful

I cover the baby up then hand him to her. I wrap Celina's body back up and pick her up

Daryl: Let's go Pauly

He gets up and walks over. We start following the road again. Pauly sees the baby

Pauly: We're taking that thing with us? Are you out of your mind?

Daryl: Shut up Pauly


	6. Shelter

We find a small corner store so we head in. We secure the place, no walkers in sight. It starts to storm outside

Daryl: We'll sleep here tonight

There was a small storage room so I put Celina's body in there

Pauly: Put that thing in there as well

Angel: No 

Pauly: Are you serious? You're really going to sleep here when that zombie is in here with us?

Angel: Shut up Pauly

Daryl: Both of you cut it out. Give me the baby Angel

She gives me the baby

Daryl: I'll have him the whole time. You'll both be fine

Pauly: Oh we'll be fine? You're going to protect us right? Like you protected mom, look how that turned out

Angel: Shut up Pauly!

Pauly: You shut up Angel! This is all your fault Daryl

Angel: How can you say that?!

Pauly: Are you kidding me Angel? We were fine where we were until he showed up

Angel: You're just butt hurt cause Negan tied you up. He tied me up to; did you forget that? He was going to kill us! He never cared about us!

Pauly: Bullshit! 

He heads to the door

Daryl: Pauly!

Pauly: Go to hell Daryl

He opens the door and walks out

Daryl: Angel hold the baby I'll be right back

I give Angel the baby and go after Pauly

Daryl: Pauly get back here!

Pauly: Leave me alone!

Daryl goes after him and grabs him

Pauly: Don't touch me!

Daryl: Where are you going to go huh? You have no food, water, and weapons. You think you can last out there with the walkers and psychopaths? You wouldn't last a day out there by yourself. Just cause you're a kid doesn't mean a damn thing to people

Pauly: I hate you Daryl this is all yours and moms fault. I shot her on purpose cause I was so mad at her. I hated her for killing Negan

I was so mad when he said that but I kept my cool

Daryl: You hate her? Even when she took care of you? She protected you. She's dead by protecting you and your sister. If she didn't care she wouldn't have done that

Pauly looks down

Daryl: Still hate her?

Pauly: No

Daryl: Good now get your ass back in there with your sister

Pauly passes by me as I follow behind back into the store. Angel was sitting down with the baby. I take the baby from her 

Daryl: Get some sleep you to. We have a long day tomorrow

They set their blankets and pillows on the ground then sleep on them. I look at the baby

Daryl: We have a long night ahead of us


	7. Wood, Fire, Food

Next morning

It was still raining outside not as much as last night. Angel and Pauly were cuddled against the wall with blankets over them

Me: I don't think the storm is going to stop anytime soon. We need to make a fireplace in here

Angel: How?

Me: I'll go out and get some wood maybe bring food that'll last us until the storms over

Pauly: You're just going to leave us here?

Me: I won't be gone long. I'll come back once I get wood so you guys can get warm before I go out and find food

Angel: Yeah Pauly 

He rolls his eyes

Angel: I'll watch the baby dad

He smiles as he gives Angel the baby then kisses her head

Me: I know I can count on you kiddo

She smiles

Me: Alright; do you know where you can hide if someone else comes?

Angel: Yup

Pauly: IF you leave that thing behind, it's going to get us caught

Angel sticks her tongue out at him. He does the same

I thought that was the cutest thing. I put my jacket on and grab my crossbow

Me: Be safe you two

Angel: You to dad

I leave

A couple of minutes later I come back with wood. I dry it as much as I can then start grabbing paper and put it around the wood. I take out my matches and light it. A fire starts

Me: Better?

They nod

Me: Alright I'm going to get us some food

Angel: Be careful dad

Me: I will

I take off. An hour later I come back. Angel runs over and hugs me tightly while crying

Me: What's wrong?

Angel: You were gone too long. I thought something happened to you. Pauly was about to make me leave with him

Pauly comes with his backpack behind him

Pauly: Damn, you're still alive

He drops his backpack

Pauly: Guess we're staying then

Me: I told you I was coming back

Pauly ignores me and sits against the wall. Angel stops hugging me then wipes her face

Me: I'm sorry I got you worried Angel

Angel: It's ok dad. I'm just happy you're here

I smile and rub her head

Me: I brought a week's worth of food to

I show them the food which are rabbits. Pauly gives me a disgusted look but Angel covers her mouth in shock

Angel: Dad; how could you?!

Me: Now Angel if you're stuck out there and have no food you would need to hunt to survive

She makes a pouty face

Me: You know it's true

She nods

Me: Trust me when I say it's delicious when cooked plus you kids should learn how to hunt. I'm going to have to teach you both

I go by the fire and set the rabbits down. Angel sits next to me

Me: You sure you want to watch?

Angel: Well if you're going to teach us I might as well learn

I smile at her

Me: Ok then. What about you Pauly?

Pauly: I'm watching 

Me: Wait where's the baby?

Angel: With mom

Me: Why?

Angel: Pauly wanted to leave him behind when we left 

Me: Of course he did. Can you get him please?

Angel: Yeah

She gets up, grabs the baby, and brings him to the fireplace

Me: Thank you Angel

Angel: Welcome

I start skinning two rabbits as they watched

Pauly: Awesome

I finish and start cooking them. A couple of minutes later we start eating

Me: What do you kids think? Pretty good huh?

They nod their heads and keep eating. After they're done eating they fall asleep. I'm sitting by Angel holding the baby. Angel's snuggled next to me as she's sleeping. She begins to cry in her sleep

Angel: Mom

I start stroking her hair 

Poor thing


	8. Life Long Lesson

Two Weeks Later...

The storm had finally stopped. Didn't think we were going to be there that long. We grabbed all our stuff and took off. I had Celina's body in my arms while Angel was holding the baby. We walked until the sun went down but kept on walking 

Pauly: You know Daryl mom's corpse is starting to stink

This kid never gives up

Me: Your point

Pauly: Don't you think we should leave her behind? I mean you're not really thinking of taking her all the way to this place?

I stop and look at him

Me: She's not going anywhere so accept it

I continue to walk

Pauly: Jeez ok Mr "tough guy"

Angel: Pauly leave dad alone already

Pauly: Angel you know I'm right about mom 

Angel: No now shut up

Pauly: I don't believe this! What is with you people?

Me and Angel let out an annoyed sigh

Pauly: Mom's dead and rotting and we're taking a zombie baby with us!  Why do you even care about that thing Daryl? It's not yours, it's Negan's so stop pretending it isn't because you'll never be a good of a father like Negan was

I put Celina's body down

Me: Alright that's it!

I walk over to him

Me: Pauly I've dealt with your shit for too long and I'm sick of it. All you've done is whine about Negan. Oh boo hoo he's dead so what? He killed your grandparents, killed your uncle, tried killing you and your sister, tried killing your mom and you still see him as a father? I'm your father! Whether you like it or not!

He looked angry and wanted to cry

Me: When's the last time you've looked in the mirror? Well when you do all you're going to see is me because I'm part of you damnit. Your my fucking son. You're me Pauly. And don't ever compare me with Negan EVER! Do I make myself clear?

He nods

Me: Good now keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear you until we get there; alright?

Pauly nods again

Angel: Dad

I look at her, she looks scared and she's looking at something. I look up and see a group of guys standing there. They had guns

Me: Pauly, get Angel and hide

Pauly: I can't

I look at him and see a gun pointed at his head. Suddenly a gun is pointed at the back of my head

Guy: You're on our territory friend. What's your business here?

Me: We're just passing by that's all

Guy: Oh you're just passing by. Well I hope you don't mind if we see what you have?. Once were done then you can leave

They look through our bags and take them. Damnit all those rabbits and water bottles. One of the guys goes over to Celina's body and kicks at it

Me: That's my wife!

Guy: Hey easy now we don't trouble now do we? Knock it off over there

He stops then goes over to Angel

ANGEL'S P.O.V

Other guy: Hey there sweetheart

I stay quiet and hide the baby's face with the blanket. He sticks his hands out to me

Other guy: May I?

I shake my head 

Other guy: That's a pretty necklace you got there

He grabs it 

Other guy: I hope you don't mind

He pulls it off my neck

Me: That's mine! 

Other guy: Well now it's mine

I get angry and kick his leg

Other guy: Why you little bitch

He smacks me hard that I fall

Daryl: Hey!

He tries to run over but gets punched. The guy then kicks me away from the baby

Daryl: You motherfucker!

He starts fighting with the guys. I grab onto my stomach and try not to cry from the pain. I start to crawl to dad but the man puts his foot on my back and forces me down

Other guy: Looks like someone needs to teach you some manners

He gets on me and holds me down

Me: Get off me!

Daryl: Angel!

Me: Dad! Help me!

I feel his hands tugging at my pants. I scream for dad to help but he's cornered. I close my eyes and begin to cry until I hear gun shots. When I open my eyes all the guys were dead on the floor. Pauly was holding a gun but pointing it at dad

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I'm lying on the floor staring at Pauly whose pointing a gun at my head. He looked angry and I know he was going to pull that trigger, my own son

Angel: Pauly!

Pauly stares me down, putting his finger on the trigger

Angel: Don't!

Pauly: You're lucky Angel cares about you

He puts the gun down

Pauly: Go, she needs you

I nod then quickly get up and run over to her

Angel: Dad!

She gets up, hugs me tightly, and starts crying. She was shaking really fast 

Me: I'm so sorry Angel 

Angel: Why do they always want to hurt me?

I hold her tightly 

Me: It's cause you're a girl

She looks at me 

Angel: Really?

Me: Yes

Angel: Can we get out of here?

Me: Of course

I stand up and grab the baby. Angel goes to the guy who hit her and takes the necklace. She kicks him

Angel: Asshole

Atta girl

I give the baby to her as we grab back all our things and continue to walk. we walk for about an hour then stop and rest up. I sat there staring at the baby thinking about what Pauly said to me about the baby being Negan's and not mine. I know he's not mine but why am I bringing him with us? Once we're home everyone will be afraid of him. No one will accept him. I know what I must do... Not yet Daryl, not yet


	9. The Dixon Twins

ANGEL'S P.O.V

I stayed quiet during the walk, still thinking about last night. My face was still hurting from that slap. I also thought about what dad told me about being a girl. Maybe I'll understand when I'm older but to me it doesn't make any sense. We arrive at this clothing store and start gathering clothes. Dad went to check for zombies 

Pauly: Angel 

I ignore him

Pauly: Earth to Angel, I'm calling you

Me: I don't want to talk to you Pauly

Pauly: Why?

Me: You know why

Pauly: Hey!

He grabs me but I shove him off

Me: Don't touch me!

Pauly: What the hell is your problem?! I save your life and you're pissed at me?

Me: You were going to kill dad!

Pauly: I was but I didn't because of you. I knew you would never forgive me if I had!

Me: You're such an asshole Pauly! I can't believe you would kill dad after all he's done for us!

Daryl: Hey! What's with all the yelling?!

Pauly: Just talking 

Pauly gets ready to walk

Daryl: Stay Pauly

Pauly looks at him

Daryl: Is that what you're going to wear? 

Pauly: Yeah...

Daryl: Show me where you got those. Follow us Angel

Pauly shows him. Dad grabs the same clothes off the rack that Pauly was wearing then looks at me

Daryl: Put these on

Me: But those are boy clothes

Daryl: I know

Me: I don't understand

Daryl: Alright I'll tell you what's going on. I'm going to make you look like Pauly

Me and Pauly: What?

Daryl: Remember how I told you that guys try to hurt you because you're a girl?

Me: Yes

Daryl: If you're dressed and act like a boy they won't try things. They'll still try to hurt you but not what that man tried to do. Plus you're twins so they won't know whose who

Me: I trust you dad

Pauly: This is...

Dad: Shhh!

He glares

I take the clothes, go into a dressing room and change. I look ridiculous. I go over to them and Pauly was looking at clothes. He sees me and starts laughing

Me: Shut up

Daryl: Angel

I look over and see him holding scissors

Me: My hair to?

He nods. I let out a deep breath and walk over to him

Daryl: Sorry kiddo. I'll make it up to you, I promise

He starts to cut my hair

Me: Do I have to dress like this forever?

Daryl: No. Only when we're out. Once we're in a safe place, you can wear whatever you want. Any clothes you like here?

Me: Yeah

Daryl: Good, you choose as much as you want to take; ok?

That put a smile on my face

Me: Ok 

He finishes then looks at me

Daryl: And for the finishing touch

He puts a beanie over my head. He smiles then puts his hands on my cheeks. I flinch a little 

Daryl: Sorry

Me: It's ok 

He kisses my cheek. I smile big at him as he stands back up

Daryl: Pauly come here

Pauly comes over and sees me. He's shocked

Pauly: Holy shit. Is that what I look like?

Daryl: Come see for yourself

Dad puts me by a mirror as Pauly stands next to me. This was the first time we've ever looked in a mirror. We looked exactly alike 

Me: Wow I mean *lowers voice* wow

Dad and Pauly start laughing

Daryl: Maybe you should be the silent one 

He laughs. I laugh as well

Daryl: Look at both of you. My kids. My Dixon twins 

Me: Dixon?

Daryl: That's my last name, you're mother's last name as well

Me: Angel Dixon, I like it

He smiles at me

Daryl: Let's pack up and leave


	10. The Church

DARYL'S P.O.V.

Me: Holy shit, it's still here

Angel: You've been here?

Me: Yeah your mother and I... We're a day away from home. Let's keep going

Pauly: Shouldn't we check it out?

Me: No last time it was full of walkers

Pauly starts walking over to it

Me: Pauly! 

He ignores me and continues to walk

Me: Goddamnit 

Angel and I follow him. The fire truck was gone and the doors were opened. We go in and check the place out

Me: There's nothing here Pauly, let's go

Pauly: What about in this room? There has to be something worth finding

Me: Let's go!

Pauly opens the door, there's a bunch of walkers in there. Angel screams, getting their attention

Me: Oh shit... Close the door!

Pauly tries but he wasn't fast enough

Me: Run!!!

We all run out of the church and onto the path

Me: Don't look back just run!

We turn to the corner but see a herd of them

Me: Shit! This way!

We go another way, an unfamiliar way. We run into yet another herd

Pauly: Screw this

He takes Jesus's gun from my back pocket 

Me: Pauly no!

He starts shooting at them. Walkers come from every corner

Pauly: I could use some help!

I set Celina's body down and take out my gun and start shooting 

Me: Angel stay close to me

As many as we killed they kept coming 

Me: There's too many

Pauly: Angel help us!

Angel: I can't I have the baby!

Pauly: Screw the baby! Help us!

I give Angel Celina's gun 

Me: shoot with one hand

She starts shooting. It kept attracting more of them 

Pauly: They just keep coming!

Angel: Dad what do we do?!

I look back at Celina's body then at Angel and Pauly

Me: I'm going to make a path for you that leads back onto the road. I want you to both to run like hell as far away from here as possible. I'll distract them

Angel: What about you?!

Me: I'll catch up to you

I start shooting walkers and make a path

Me: Go!

They run and make it to the road. I see Angel look at me 

Me: Run!

She runs off with Pauly


	11. On Our Own

PAULY'S P.O.V

We run down the road as fast as we can. We ran and ran until we started to slow down from exhaustion but kept going. After a couple of minutes we stop to catch our breaths. We lost the herd. I take out a water bottle and drink some. I hand it to her as she drinks. She had a worried look

Me: I know you're probably still mad at me but Daryl is fine, I know he is

Angel: I hope so

Me: Come on we have to keep moving

Angel looks back

Me: He said he'll catch up 

Angel: And he also said we're a day away

Me: We'll stop at the next place we see, I'm sure he'll find us there

Angel: Alright let's go then

We continue our walk. It was almost dark but we luckily found a place to sleep. It was cold but the blankets made it better. Angel started crying in her sleep, waking me up

Angel: Mom...dad...

I sit up then cover her up more. I suddenly hear people coming over. I shake Angel

Me *whispering* Angel

She wakes up and looks at me

Angel: What's...

I cover her mouth then put my finger on my lip. She hears them. We quickly get up and hide, she brought that thing in here with us

Me *whispering* leave it

Angel *whispering* No

They come in. A man and kid. The man looked like he was Daryl's age and the kid was older than me and Angel, must be his son. They see the blankets and the bags

Guy: Someone's already here

His son starts looking through the bag

Guy: What are you doing?

Kid: Whoever is here won't be needing this anymore

He puts the bag behind his back

Angel*whispering* That's ours

The damn thing starts making noises.  They hear it and walk over. I get my gun ready

Kid: It's coming from in here

They open the door. They stare at us in shock

Guy: Hi 

We stay quiet 

Guy: My names Rick, this is my son Carl. Carl waves 

I let go of my gun 

Me: I'm Pauly and this is my brother...Andy and that's....a baby

Rick: Is it just you three?

Angel *lowers voice* Our dad was with us. We were attacked by a herd of walkers and he made a path for us to leave and he said he would catch up with us but he hasn't shown

Good job sis 

Rick: And your mom?

Pauly: She's dead

Angel looks down holding back the tears

Rick: I'm sorry to hear that. You know you both look like someone we know 

Angel*whispers to me* Tell them 

I shake my head

Rick: So where were you heading?

Me: All our parents said was home 

Rick: Well we have a place not far from here. We could come back in the morning to look for your dad if he isn't here

I look at Angel

Me: What do you think?

She nods

Me: Alright we'll go with you

Angel *lowers voice* Thank you

Rick: You're welcome

We leave with them. They take us to this town that was bigger than the camp. There were a few people walking around but it was late so everyone else was probably asleep. They took us to a house and into a room

Rick: Here you go, if you need anything I'm just in the other room

Me: Thank you Rick

Rick: You're welcome

He closes the door 

Me: Did you see the big playground?

She nods

Me: I think we're home

Angel *whispering* I hope dad's ok, I'm really worried about tomorrow

Me: Don't be I'm sure he'll be there

She smiles

Angel*whispering* Wait what about the baby?

Me: I'll go, you stay

Angel sighs

Angel *whispering* fine

Me: Let's get some sleep

We hop into bed and go to sleep


	12. The Search For Daryl

Me, Rick, and Carl head back. No sign of Daryl. I take them to where we got seperated at. We get out of the car and head in the woods. There were so many dead walkers on the floor. We follow the bodies

Carl: Your dad took out a lot of walkers

Me: No kidding

I take a step and the floor collapses. Carl quickly grabs my hand and pulls me up

Carl: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah, thanks 

I look back and see it's a cliff. I see a blood trail leading down

Me: Damn, he must have fallen down there

Rick: There's another way of getting down 

We take a safe route which led us down the cliff. We reach a small waterfall and see the blood trail above it

Rick: Look, blood trails on the ground

We follow it, it leads to a hole in one of the trees. I look inside. He's in there covered in blood. He looks at me

Daryl: Pauly? 

Me: Still kicking huh?

He laughs

Daryl: Yeah still kicking. Where's your sister?

Me: Home 

Daryl: You made it there?

Me: Yeah

Daryl: Im surprised you came to find me

Me: Well yeah...

Daryl: What does that mean?

Me: Well you're my father and all

Daryl: About time you realized that

Me: Don't get all touchy

He laughs, I laugh with him

Rick: Pauly... Pauly

I open my eyes. Rick and Carl are staring at me

Rick: Are you alright?

Me: Huh? What happened?

Rick: You fell down a cliff 

Me: What? But Carl caught me on time then we found Daryl. He was in a tree 

Carl: Daryl?

Rick: Daryl Dixon?

Me: Yeah he's the one we're looking for

Rick: Holy shit

Me: You know him?

Rick: We go way back

Me: Well then let's continue our search

I sit up and grab my head

Me: Oww 

Rick: You're injured 

Me: I'm fine

Rick helps me up

Rick: Are you sure you're alright?

Me: One hundred percent, let's go

We searched some more. We came across this wide area when suddenly Rick and Carl are caught in a net that takes them up above me. I can't reach them. Suddenly a herd of walkers come 

Me: Holy shit

I take my gun out

Rick: Run! Pauly run!

I ignore him and start shooting at the walkers

Rick: You're going to attract more of them just go!

I panic and continue to shoot, trying to find a way out but I'm surrounded. I back up inside a small hole in a tree and continue to shoot until I was out

Me: Shit!

I start to kick them away as they try getting in. I knew right then and there this was the end of me. No way in hell I'm getting out of this. All I can do is fight them off until my body gives out. I don't know what came over me but I just screamed out dad. Not Daryl, dad


	13. Smile

A arrow goes through the walkers head as it falls. I look behind the walkers and see Daryl

Me: No fucking way

Daryl starts whistling, getting the walkers attention while throwing his gun to me. I catch it and shoot the top of the net, releasing Rick and Carl. They get their guns and start shooting. We shoot them all down. I look at Daryl

Me: Didn't think you'd actually come

Daryl: Didn't think you'd call me dad

Me: Yeah well you say crazy things when you're scared and almost eaten

He walks over and hugs me. The last time someone hugged me like that was my mom. It felt right that I hugged back

Denise: Pauly

I wake up

Denise: Hey sleepy head

Me: What? Where am I?

Denise: The infirmary. Rick said you fell down a cliff and when you got up you blacked out. You hit your head pretty bad

Me: So we didn't find Daryl?

She shakes her head

Denise: You're going to have to take it easy from now on if you don't want to have anymore blackouts

Me: Great...

Denise: Your sister has been worried sick about you

I give her a confused look

Denise: Rick told everyone who you two were

Me: I see

Denise: Want me to bring her in?

Me: Yeah

She smiles then opens the door, letting Angel in. She walks over to me in tears. Denise leaves the room

Me: Hey

Angel: Hey; are you ok?

Me: Head hurts but I'll live; you?

She shakes her head

Angel: You could have died

Me: But I didn't

Angel: You could have. The thought of you...

She starts crying

Me: Angel don't cry

Angel: I can't help it plus dad is still out there. He should be here already

Me: Daryl can take care of himself. I'm sure he's on his way here

Angel: What if he never shows

Me: Then we'll just have to move on without him

Angel: You would just love that; wouldn't you? Damnit Pauly; why do you hate dad so much?

Me: I didn't mean it like that

Angel: You'd be happy if he were dead but you never think about how I would feel. I would hate you and never forgive you

She walks out

I don't know why I didn't tell her I was looking for him for her. I let out a sigh and stare at the roof

ANGEL'S P.O.V.

I go to the playground, hide in the slide, and cry. 

Negan: What did I tell you about crying? Shows signs of weakness, stop it now

Kid: Why are you crying?

I wipe my face then look at him

Me: Because my dad's missing and my brother almost died today

He sits next to me

Kid: I'm sure your dad will turn up and you should be happy your brother is still alive

Me: I am 

Kid: I'm Jasper

Me: Angel

We shake hands

Jasper: I don't know if this helps but here

He gives me a bracelet that says "smile". I couldn't help but smile

Jasper: It worked

Me: Thank you Jasper

Jasper: Your welcome. When you feel sad just look at that and smile. Good things come when you think positive like your dad coming home

I look at the bracelet and smile

Me: Dad

Rick: Open the gate!!

We both look. Jasper grabs my hand

Jasper: Let's check it out

We run over to the gate as it opens. It's... Dad? He walks through covered in blood and limping. He looked exhausted

Me: DAD!!

I run over to him and hug him. He lifts me up as he hugs me tightly. I didn't care that he was covered in blood. I start crying

Daryl: You found home

I nod still snuggled to him

Daryl: I'm so sorry Angel

Me: Its ok, you're here now

Daryl: Pauly?

I look at him as he puts me down. I grab his hand

Me: I'll show you

As I'm walking with him. I see Jasper smiling at me. I smile back... He was right


	14. Letting Go

DARYL'S P.O.V

Angel takes me to the infirmary where I see Pauly on the bed. He looks at me

Pauly: All be damned

Me: The hell happened to you?

Pauly: I went looking for you and fell down a cliff. That's what Rick told me. The hell happened to you?

Me: I don't want to talk about it

Pauly: You alright?

Me: Yeah just...

Angel: Where's mom?

I begin to shake and grab my face

Angel: Dad?

Me: I'm fine I just... Where's the baby?

Angel: I'll show you

She takes me to where they're sleeping at. The same house Celina and I took shelter at. The same room but there was a crib

Me: Angel; can you leave the house?

Angel: Ok...dad are you...

Me: Angel please

She leaves and closes the door. I go over to the baby and look at him. I take my knife out but my hand starts to shake. I fall to the wall and slide down to the floor. 

Pauly: Why do you even care about that thing Daryl? It's not yours, it's Negan's

Why do I care about this baby? Is it because it's part of Celina? Maybe because it reminds me of my kids and how I was never there to protect them. I don't know. Rick comes in

Rick: Daryl

I look at him. He sits next to me

Rick: What's going on?

Me: Do you know about the baby?

Rick: Know what? I just came in here to see how you were. You look like your hurt plus you're covered in blood

Me: Look at him

Rick gets up and looks at the baby

Rick: Oh my god

Me: I've tried to kill him but I just can't. He's not even mine 

Rick's shocked but sits back next to me

Rick: Are you trying to let go?

I nod

Me: Its part of Celina, I've lost her

Rick: But you have your kids. They're alive and they're yours. They're not dead also they're part of both of you

Me: I know 

Rick: Do you want me to do it?

I look at him. It takes me awhile but I  give him my knife

Me: Let me get Angel first

I leave then come back with Angel

Angel: What's going on?

I get on my knee and face her

Me: Angel, the baby is no longer going go be with us 

Angel: Oh...I see

Me: Did you want to say anything to him?

Angel: Yeah

She goes over to the crib

Angel: I'm glad that I was a good big sister to you. I'm sorry it had to come to this

Me: Alright kid, you don't want to be here for this

Angel: I do. I want to be here

Me: You sure?

She smiles and nods. Rick goes by the crib with the knife. I couldn't watch so I sit against the wall. Angel sits next to me and grabs my hand. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close

Angel: It's going to be alright dad

Rick takes a deep breath as lowers the knife. I quickly grab onto my head. Rick uses the knife

Rick: It's done, I'm sorry Daryl

Me: Thank you Rick

Rick: I'll leave you guys alone but Daryl please go to the infirmary 

Me: I will 

Rick leaves

Me: I love you Angel, thank you for being here with me 

Angel: I love you to dad and of course

I kiss her head


	15. What Does It Mean

PAULY'S P.O.V.

I wake up still in the infirmary

Girl: Hi

I look over and see a girl standing by the door holding flowers

Me: Umm hi

Girl: I give out flowers to patients

Me: Ok

She hands me a flower

Me: Thanks

Girl: Welcome. I'm Lucy

Me: Nice to meet you.  I'm Pauly

Lucy: Hope you feel better Pauly

She gets ready to leave

Me: Wait

Lucy: Yeah?

Me: Do you know how I could sneak out of here?

Lucy: Why would you wanna do that?

Me: Just to get some air, think about stuff. I'm not sick or anything just have to rest

Lucy: Yeah I know a place

Me: Can you...

Lucy: Yeah

She walks away. I get out of bed and change

Me: You can come in now 

She comes in

Lucy: Right this way

She goes over to a wall in my room and opens it

Me: Woah 

Lucy: Come on

She goes in as I follow behind and close the door. It leads to an outside patio with a bunch of chairs lying around

Me: This is what I'm talking about

I pick one up and sit

Lucy: I'll leave you to it then

Me: Thank you Lucy, I needed this

She smiles and leaves. I sat there and thought about my dreams. One with me finding Daryl and the other Daryl saving me. What does it mean? 

Me: Dad!....Dad!!!

I think I'm starting to care about him

Daryl: I'm part of you damnit. Your my fucking son. You're me Pauly

No, I can't. He was never there for me. Negan was

Flashback...

Negan: Pauly don't tell Angel or your mom this but...I see you as my own son

Pauly: Really?

Negan: Yeah kid. One day you're going to be a fine soldier and when you get older you'll help me lead the Savior's; what do you think about that?

Me: I wont let you down Negan

Negan: Call me dad kiddo

Me: Ok dad

End of flashback...

Daryl: He killed your grandparents, killed your uncle, tried killing you and your sister, tried killing your mom and you still see him as a father? I'm your father!

Daryl has been protecting us since we left camp. He had to deal with me on the way here and never abandoned me or tied me up like Negan did

Another flashback...

Negan ties me and Angel

Angel: Negan no

Negan: Quiet Angel

Me: Why are you doing this? 

Negan: It's not my choice. This is all your mother's fault so in order to teach her a lesson, I've got to use the ones she cares about 

Me: You're not going to hurt us are you?

Negan: What? Me? Never... They are

He points at the zombies

Angel starts crying

Negan: Hey! Don't cry!

Me: You can't talk to her like that!

He smirks

Negan: look at you growing some balls. Still proud of you son. Now call out for mommy

End of flashback...

I break down in tears

Me: Damn you


	16. Damn You

Night Time...

DARYL'S P.O.V.

I had buried the baby. Angel was with me the whole time. Love that kid. Pauly was still in the infirmary, he'll be out tomorrow. After that long dreading day I take Angel back to the house and tuck her in

Angel: Dad

Me: Yeah?

Angel: What happened to mom?

Me: Angel I don't want to talk about t, not after today; ok?

She makes a pouty face

Angel: Ok

I kiss her forehead

Me: Goodnight Angel

Angel: Goodnight dad

I leave then rest my head on the door. I take a deep breath then go to the basement. The liquor cabinet was still there. I open it. The bottles we never drank are still there

Celina: Umm... Daryl I don't drink

Me: The world's gone to shit, you might as well

I start looking through them

Celina: You're trying to get me drunk huh?

Me: What if I am?

I grab a big bottle

Me: Wanna share this with me?

Celina: Daryl

Me: Stop being a pussy and drink it

She chugs

Me: Damn girl you almost drank it all

Celina: That's for calling me a pussy

I laugh to myself. I open the bottle and chug it.  I finish, grab another, and start chugging that one

Jesus: Promise me you'll protect her

Me: That's a promise brother

I think about the day she was bit, how I was too late to save her. Her turning and Pauly shooting her in the head. I throw the bottle at the wall. I throw the other bottle then go to the cabinet and knock it over while yelling. I look over and see Pauly standing there

Me: Aren't you suppose to be in the infirmary?

Pauly: I snuck out. What the hell is going on with you? 

Me: Nothing

Pauly: Nothing? Ever since you got back you've been acting crazy

Me: I don't want to talk about it!

Pauly: Why not!

He closes the door and comes downstairs

Pauly: Why not Daryl? What happened to mom? I want to know now!

Me: Damn you Pauly! You never quit; do you?

Pauly: Damn me? Damn YOU! 

Me: Me? 

Pauly: Yes you! 

Me: What did I do this time?

Pauly: When I went to look for you and I blacked out I thought of me finding you. But then I blacked out again and I thought of you saving me 

Me: What the hell is your point Pauly?

Pauly: Just let me talk

I fold my arms

Pauly: Before you came and saved me. I called out to you but I didn't say your name, I said dad and I don't know why...I hate you

Me: Why? Cause you're getting soft? Finally looked in the mirror?

Pauly: UGH! Alright fine! You win! You have protected us since day one and you have dealt with my shit this whole time and not once did you abandon me and I thought long and hard why? Negan tied me up even when he called me his son, I did everything for him and he fucking tied me up

He starts crying

Pauly: But I know now.... It's because I'm your son and your my goddamn dad and I fucking care about you dad...I love you alright

He wipes his face. I just walk over and hug him tightly. It takes him awhile but he hugs back. My son 

Me: Alright son, I'll tell you

Pauly: Thank you


	17. What Happened To Mom?

Flashback...

Angel: Dad; what do we do?

Me: I'm going to make a path for you that leads back onto the road. I want you to both to run like hell as far away from here as possible. I'll distract them

Angel: What about you?!

Me: I'll catch up to you

I start shooting walkers and make a path

Me: Go!

They run and make it to the road. I see Angel look at me 

Me: Run!

She runs off with Pauly. I continue shooting at them until I make a path for myself. I quickly pick up Celina's body and make a run for it. I barely make it pass them but suddenly fall down a cliff. Her blood smeared  as we fall. We land in water but I landed hard on my leg. I yell in pain. I quickly picked her body up and walked over to the dirt. I fall and lie there, catching my breath. My eyes were closed.I didn't tell Pauly about this part... 

Celina: Daryl

I open my eyes and look to the right. She was lying right next to me

Me: What the hell?

Celina: You got yourself in a big mess huh?

Me: Yeah no kidding

Celina: At least you got our kids out but you have a couple of problems still

Me: Like what?

Celina: Injured leg, me...

Me: You?

She looks at me

Celina: You wont make it out if you carry me with you the whole way

Me: We're almost home

Celina: You're almost home, I'm dead Daryl 

Me: I'm not leaving you here

Celina: There's a big herd of walkers from every corner heading your way. You're going to have to use my blood to make it out and it's a one way trip. Once you cut me open, you can't carry me out. I'll just fall apart even more

Me: I won't do that, I promised you I'll take you home. I failed your brother when I promised to protect you, I'm not failing again

She grabs my face

Celina: Then promise me you'll make it out of here and make it to our kids without me because I'm going to get you killed. Do you really want our kids to live in this world without both their parents?

Me: No I will never let that happen

She smiles and kisses my head

Celina: Then go home to them

Me: I love you 

Celina: I love you to... now go

I continue my story here

Suddenly the walkers started falling down the cliff. I snap out of it and watch as they get back up

Me: Shit!

I pick Celina's body back up and start limping away. A couple of walkers came to the side but I make it pass them. I limp to a empty area then set Celina's body down and take out my knife as I unwrap the blankets off her. I lift the knife up but start shaking

Celina: Do it Daryl

Me: I'm sorry

I start cutting her up from above her stomach while holding the tears back. I stuff my hand in her and begin rubbing her blood all over myself. I can hear the walkers passing by. I cover myself completely then walk out

End of flashback...

Pauly and I were sitting against the wall

Me: I limped the whole way out of the herd, up the cliff, and onto the road and that's when I arrived here

Pauly: I don't know what to say

Me: Are you pissed at me even more?

Pauly: No I understand why you did that

Me: Don't tell Angel, I don't think she'll forgive me

Pauly: She's going to keep asking

Me: I know

Pauly: Tell her we'll go and find mom's body and bring it here to bury her

Me: Hmm that works but both of you can't come, it's a job for the adults

Pauly: I wouldn't be able to handle it, seeing her like that

Me: Trust me you don't want to

I get up 

Me: It's late we should call it a night 

Pauly gets up as well

Pauly: Yeah I better get back to the infirmary to

Me: Goodnight Pauly

Pauly: Night

I start walking to the door

Pauly: I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you

I turn around 

Me: It's ok Pauly

He walks over, hugs me, then leaves. I go into the room Angel's in, lie next to her and fall asleep


	18. Final: She's In Our Hearts

The next day I told Angel what happened. She was upset but once I told her we're going to get her back, it put a smile on her face. Me, Rick, Eugene, and Abraham went out to get her. We dealt with the massive horde of walkers and found her where I left her. I wrapped her back up as Abraham took her. Once we got back home we had buried her. Everyone was there including Eric. Both Angel and Pauly were standing on each side of me with their friends

ANGEL'S P.O.V.

Jasper: Are you ok Angel?

Me: I'm happy she's here at home with us

He smiles then grabs my hand. I look at our hands then at him

Jasper: Is this bugging you?

Me: No. It's something new 

PAULY'S P.O.V.

Me: Thank you for coming Lucy

Lucy: Your welcome Pauly. Are you alright?

Me: Yeah she's here now where she always wanted to be. Home

Lucy: I have some flowers if you wanted to give some to her

Me: I'd like that

She gives me some flowers

DARYL'S P.O.V

After the ceremony was done, everyone dropped flowers on her grave and left except us. I go over and wrap a necklace around the cross, I had put our rings on it 

Me: Told you I'd bring you here no matter what. We made it. You made it. I wish you were here with us, Jesus and your parents as well. Who am I kidding we probably wouldn't have been together haha but I'm glad all the time we spent together was with you. I love you and I'll never forget you 

Angel: That was beautiful dad

I smile and rub her head

Me: Whose your friend Angel?

Angel: This is Jasper. He's the one who made my wish come true

Jasper: Well it wasn't exactly me haha

Me: Don't be nervous around me kid

Jasper: I-I ok 

Me: And whose your friend Pauly?

Pauly: This is Lucy, she cheered me up when I was in the infirmary

She smiles

Me: Cute

Angel: Dad; is mom really in a better place?

Me: She's somewhere better than there. She's in our hearts 

Angel tears up. I hug her as she begins to cry. Pauly comes over and joins in

Me: I love you both so much. We'll always be together no matter what

They both nod 

Angel: We love you to dad


	19. Third Story

Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this sequel. There will be a third and final story called "The Dixon's Worst Nightmare" I was thinking of re-editing Fate or Hell completely to add more things plus Jesus's side. And a prequel just for the hell of it :p


End file.
